


The Price of Emo

by thnksfrthmdln



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Emo, Gay, Hair, I uh don't know, M/M, crack!fic, pete wentz being pete wentz, ray's fro, yo mia i do this for u bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthmdln/pseuds/thnksfrthmdln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally don't know and I'm so sorry. <br/>(Mia ily)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Emo

**Author's Note:**

> yep

“Gerard, what are you doing?” Frank asked, watching his husband stare at his own reflection, his eyes following the pencil that was dragging eyeliner over his waterline.   
“I’m doing my eyeliner so I can be like my style icon, Pete Wentz.” Gerard pointedly gestured to the large poster of Pete framed above their bed.   
“Are you joking?” Frank asked, searching Gerard’s eyes for anything that would tell him that his husband wasn’t being serious.   
“I don’t joke when it comes to Pete Wentz.” Gerard started to smudge his eyeliner, resisting the urge to jump up and down when he didn’t make himself look like panda.  
Then, as if on cue, Pete Wentz walked out of their closet.   
“Gerard! I have searched the entire galaxy, far and wide, and I still haven’t found an ounce of your heterosexuality. I think you left it at art school and someone ran over it or something. Nice eyeliner, by the way.” Pete grinned before looking around, jumping slightly when his eyes landed on Frank, as if surprised by him.   
“What the- Nevermind, why were you in the closet? How long were you in there for?” Frank asked, walking forward to poke Pete to make sure he was real.   
“Well, actually I stopped hiding in the closet around 15, so basically I was only in the closet for 15 years.”   
Frank was about to yell at him or punch him for being so sarcastic, but he was interrupted by Gerard squealing and holding up a purple hoodie that he must have fished out of their dresser.   
“Pete, do you think this would go better with black eyeliner or blue eyeliner?”   
Suddenly Pete’s black shirt was replaced with a pink and black striped one, and in various colours of glitter were the words, “gay emo fashion fairy”.   
“What just happened to your shirt?” Frank asked, wide eyed.   
“I think the black would still go better, but I applaud your creativity thinking about the blue eyeliner.”   
Pete’s shirt disappeared with a poof, and then he was in the original black one.   
“Seriously, how does he do it?” Frank asked no one in particular.   
“The powers of the emo.” Pete and Gerard answered together, in totally serious voices.   
“Is this even real? Is this all happening in my head?” Frank asked, looking the wall as if it would answer all of his questions.   
“No, Frank. It’s happening in my head. Well, actually it’s happening on my head, but you know, minor details aside…” A loud voice rumbled, startling Frank. Pete and Gerard either ignored it or didn’t hear it.   
They were too caught up in emo.   
“Ray? What? Is that you man?”   
“It’s always been me, Frank. Well, mainly my hair. Long story short, you guys live in my hair. You’re okay though.”   
“I’m not okay! I’m not okay!” Gerard started singing, but when Frank looked back at him it wasn’t his dorky Gerard that was wearing the matching bathrobe he and Frank had. It was Revenge Gerard.   
“Gerard you’re… you’re different. Ray, what happened to him?”   
“Oh, yeah, Pete. Pete happened. With him being the king of emo he has all of these weird powers, and sometimes they get really strong. You should’ve seen Ryan and Brendon’s reactions.”   
“Frankie, you gotta be emo with me, okay? It’ll be great. I miss your hair all shaved and long and ugh, the lip ring.”   
“W-will it hurt?”   
“No, it’s just like falling asleep, but quicker.”   
“We’ll be with you every step of the way.” Gerard assured him.   
Frank nodded and walked towards Pete, letting him put eyeliner on Frank. When he finished, Frank finally looked in the mirror.   
“I- I’m beautiful.” He ran his hands though his hair, noticing that he now had on the skeleton gloves he loved so much.   
“The emo! It’s killing my roots and its causing split ends!” Ray cried, ripping his clothes and throwing himself on the floor.   
“Oh no, guys, what do we do?”   
“We could sing Justin Bieber’s ‘Baby’. It’s the only thing that will cure Ray’s luxurious flowing locks.” Pete said, sighing as if he knew this day would come.   
“lol, oh well. Bye Ray.”


End file.
